DAWN OF DARKNESS
by ALPHAQ69
Summary: Non BWL!Harry. Harry has much more control on his magic than Voldemort had for age. This will be about his journey to greatness. Dark!Harry, Ruthless!Harry... Harry/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks, hope you enjoy this story of mine.**

* * *

Harry Potter, 7 year old lad, or known as freak by his relatives had a very troubled and very hard life. He lived with his relative since he was 1 ½ year old. He was told that his parents were killed in a car crash but Harry didn't believe any of their stories.

Harry was tortured physically and mentally since he was a kid. He was often beaten by his uncle saying that his freakishness had to be beaten of him.

At first Harry didn't understand why his relatives hated him. He thought he was freak at first. He remembered all the things that happened when he was scared or angry.

**-Flashback-**

3 year old Harry Potter was looking at his relatives from the corner of the kitchen. Today was Christmas. Harry felt his mouth water at the feast that was on the table. Harry knew he wouldn't be allowed to eat anything from it. Even if there were any leftovers, the Dursleys preferred to throw it in bin rather than feed Harry.

After Dinner Vernon got from his seat and beat up Harry as a Christmas present. Harry with a broken arm was unceremoniously thrown into the cupboard. That night Harry was awake unable to sleep due to the pain. He felt tingling sensation in his arm and suddenly it felt like it was never broken. Harry thought may be Santa healed his arm and relieved him of pain.

At Harry's 5th birthday he was tied to the stair after being stripped of clothes. He was whipped mercilessly by Vernon with his belt.

On Harry's 6th birthday, Vernon carved the words Freak on his stomach with a hot knife.

Vernon lost a deal with a customer and obviously it was freaks fault.

Harry was beaten and starved for 1 week for every time he performed accidental magic. When he turned his teacher's wig blue as the teacher called him blind for not being able to see the blackboard. He was awarded a good beating by Vernon and final present were 2 broken legs as Dudley stomped on them as per Vernon's orders.

Petunia, his mother's sister, was also a cruel hearted bitch. She often hit him with hot pans, spatulas etc. She placed his hand on burning stove when Harry burnt bacon meant for Dudley.

So Harry learned not to show his emotions. He always wore a cold hearted look on his face. His eyes often gave Petunia shivers but she knew Harry couldn't do anything to her family without any training. Oh! How wrong was she!

**-Flashback Ends-**

Harry was trying to escape his tormentors, Dudley and his gang, from capturing him. It was a regular game for them, known as 'Harry Hunting'. Today Harry was not feeling well, it was his 7th birthday. What Harry didn't know was he was having a magical maturity. It normally happened on 11th birthday for witches and wizards.

Harry's whole body was aching and on top of that Vernon beat him up badly last night and his wounds didn't heal properly yet. Harry trying to escape felt a warm trickling sensation in his chest and with a 'POP' he vanished from behind the bushes to the terrace of his school.

All his wounds and cuts on his body started healing at a rapid rate. Harry's body became invisible. And then all he felt was

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

When Harry woke up after 5 hours he felt refreshed and energized. His magic healed all his past wounds. All the cuts and wound were healed not even leaving scars. The words which his uncle carved on his stomach were also healed.

Harry remembered all the unnatural things that happened. When he turned the teacher's hair blue, he felt a warm tingling sensation in his chest. When he teleported himself to the roof, he again felt the warm tingling sensation in his chest. In his joy Harry forgot that he was on the top of the building and he tripped and fell from there.

Harry was shocked and felt like his death was nearing. He felt all his life flash before his eyes and felt hatred for his relatives who considered themselves normal. His unadulterated rage wanted him to destroy all the muggles. His hate rivalled that of Voldemort at the moment. Seeds of destruction that very planted when his relatives treated him badly began to grow. If he somehow survived the fall he would have his revenge on all the non-freaks.

**-Flashback-**

Harry was chased by his uncle in the streets. Dudley fell from the stairs and Harry was in the kitchen during the event but he was blamed for making Dudley falling from the stairs and breaking his arm.

Vernon's face was red with rage and forgetting about the neighbours Vernon chased Harry, who gained the insight that he would be hurt very badly when he was caught by his uncle.

Harry shouted "Please someone save me. I didn't do anything wrong. Please."

Vernon caught upto Harry and said to the viewers "This delinquent pushed my Dudders from the stairs intending to kill him. I am trying to ground him but see this little freak trying to escape punishments."

Harry shouted "Please he will kill me. Someone please help me."

All he saw was deepest loathing in everybody's eyes. All of them wanted to see him hurt. No one ever believed him; ever.

Vernon dragged Harry to the house and beat him up with a golf club. Harry broke a rib and it pierced his lung. Harry was shouting at top of his lungs due to the unbearable pain. Nobody came to save him. Harry was starved for 10 days after the beating. He wasn't even given water to quench his thirst.

**-End Flashback-**

Harry was miraculously stopped at 1 foot from the ground. He felt the drain on his core and felt like he ran a marathon.

**-Scene Change-**

Today is Harry's 8th birthday, his uncle neglected to beat him due to Harry's powers.

After his 7th birthday he deduced that he had magical powers. He read books about magical mythology and history but found them very futile. He tried to replicate the powers of Greek gods.

First he read about Apollo and his powers of healing. Harry used a knife to cut his hand and tried to heal the cut with just a thought. It took Harry a good part of 3 months to redirect his magic to the site of injury for instant healing. Unconsciously he could heal all his injuries when Vernon was beating him.

Second he practiced the powers of Zeus. Harry could throw upto 10000Volts electricity bolts from his hands. Using the amount of magical energy the Voltage could be controlled. By controlling the amount of power used, Harry could tickle anyone with current or fry them.

Third was Poseidon, Harry learnt to manipulate water like raising it from a pond to creating tornadoes in the water and finally freezing it. Harry could raise water droplets and throw it with a force that if it hit a human it would feel like being hit with a shotgun bullet at very close range. An important ability that he perfected was ability to control water in human body. He could control the blood flow in the body too. One he made a cat bleed, through nose and mouth, to death with just a little bit of concentration.

His favourite Greek god was Hermes. He followed in Hermes footsteps and stole from various people. He often stole from his aunt and uncle. His aunt regularly hid change and small notes in the kitchen, she thought no one knew of this place but Harry saw her hiding money once. So Harry would regularly takeout some money from there. Harry and Dudley both stole from Vernon's purse. Vernon not being a bright minded did not notice the difference.

Harry had accidentally come across switching spell when he switched a flower from plant with flower from another one. Harry always carried an empty purse and switched it purse from a man who withdrew money from ATMs.

Harry brought healthy food with this money. Harry also brought new spectacles with the stolen money. He also brought new sneakers and dresses.

Fifth Harry learnt to replicate the powers of Greek god Hephaestus, the god of fire. He could create fire balls and create a flame whip which could extend upto 5 meters in length. Concentrating fire in 1 hand he could increase the heat of it by increasing power input. Harry himself didn't feel the heat of the fire.

Sixth power which Harry learnt was pumping magic into his muscles and moving at super fast speed. He could move upto 20 metres in 1/10th of a second. To others it would seem like apparating. Also with his magic enhanced muscles his strength increased exponentially. He could crush a concrete rock or bend steel easily. Only drawback was that he couldn't maintain it for too long. If excessively used his muscles would hurt later and he cannot move his limbs for 2 hours.

The power which Harry was proud of was reading minds. He could dive into the minds of humans and read he wanted to see and had access to their deepest and darkest secrets. Thus Harry began his blackmails and manipulation to achieve his needs.

Harry found out that his married maths teacher had affair with science teacher. When the teacher found Harry beating up a senior student he blackmailed her to keep quite or he would tell her husband about her affair. Likewise he gathered information on various people and used it when need arose.

To improve his power he started meditating as suggested in books. After meditating for 1 month he found all his memories floating in his head. So he started organising them and placed them in a various boxes. Doing this he found that he could recall information very easily.

Harry read his aunt's mind and found that he is a wizard. He also found out that his parents were killed during the last wizard war. He was left with his relatives by some guy named Dumbledore.

He vowed to kill all those who made to live him such pitiable conditions. Another thing was to have found blocks on his magic.

Harry during meditation found his magical core. It was huge and looked like a green glowing ball. But on further inspection he found chains surrounding his magical core. He understood the implications that his magic was bound and he didn't have full access to his complete magic till now. He slowly worked on breaking the chains using his magic. It took him better part of 6 months to break all the chains. Now he had full access to his magic and it was immense. He could now lift a rock weighing a ton easily. Previously he couldn't even lift a 10 pound stone. After unblocking his magic, Harry practiced all that he learnt to have finer control of his magic.

Also another thought came to Harry's mind was that if he could read someone's mind then other witches and wizards could read his, so he started putting up traps near the boxes. He created many boxes and important memories were scattered across the boxes and only he knew which held important memories. He filled the other boxes with unimportant memories. His important memories only filled up 15 boxes but in his mindscape he built around 150k boxes to confuse the people who tried to enter his mind.

**-Harry's 9****th**** birthday-**

Today was Harry's 9th birthday, he powers improved exponentially. If one were to see Harry and compare Voldemort at the same age, then Voldemort's powers would seem like child's play. Voldemort only wanted to torture, he didn't have creativity of Harry's.

Vernon got drunk and waiting to give Harry his birthday present. Petunia and Dudley were sitting along with Vernon to see Harry get beat up.

First shock they got was that Harry calmly walking towards them with his head held high. Harry was wearing new clothes, shoes and glasses.

"Hello Uncle Vernon. Getting ready to give me my birthday present?"

Inebriated Vernon slurred "Yes boy! Get ready! I am whipping open your back today."

Only Petunia seemed to have noticed the gleam in Harry's eyes. She backed away slightly. She didn't have any knowledge of Harry's powers.

"Oh no! Uncle Vernon ... we will do something different today. My birthday and you will receive the same gifts that you bestow upon me on my birthdays."

Vernon tried to get up from his seat to beat Harry, not understanding the trouble he was in. But the Dursleys found themselves struck to their seats.

Harry raised his hand and levitated a knife from the kitchen to his hand. He held the hand to show them the knife and then cut his hand and healed it in front of them to show that his injuries wouldn't last long.

"You see this dear uncle? I cannot be harmed. I cannot be killed. I am invincible." Saying this Harry started laughing madly. The Dursleys got scared seeing this.

Harry opened his shirt and again raised the knife and tried to stab himself. But the knife broke as soon as it came in contact with his body.

"See this uncle ... invincible."

"Aunt Petunia ... You knew my mother was a witch and didn't tell me. Told me lies that how they were worthless. Did you ever use your brain?"

"You couldn't have killed me because then you would have tried in our laws and sentenced to life in Azkaban ... isn't that what they call the wizarding prison, Aunt Petunia?"

"So killing me is out of the picture! If you have treated me well I would have returned the favour. If you have used your brain and stopped abusing me then you would have realised that I can easily kill you after I turn 17 without any problems. No one would miss you. So tell me what were you thinking when you guys abused me? Did you think I would forgive guys after all that you have done to me? For every hit I got it would be returned 10 folds."

"Now time to return the favour..."

Harry levitated the another knife towards Dudley's eye and said "You move and Dudley dies. Your police will not be able to prove anything as the finger-prints are Aunt Petunia's as she was the one to handle the knife last."

"Aunt Petunia, Do you want to be accused of killing of your only son? No... Then you will watch as Vernon receives his gift and later take yours without any complaints. OK?"

Harry took out Vernon's golf club and started beating Vernon with it mercilessly. Then he created a flame from his hand and burnt Petunia's hand with it. Petunia tried to scream from the pain but found she couldn't. Harry as a finishing touch beat Dudley too.

"Remember well Dursleys you even think to fuck with me ... I will kill you guys." Harry suddenly changed his expression into the one of scared little boy and said "Who will believe that an innocent boy like me can kill you people?"

Dursleys shrank back in horror. This was no normal child. This is a devil's child form and they were the ones who created him.

"Petunia tomorrow you will take me to wizarding shopping district. Understood?"

"Y –Y – Yes Harry." stammered Petunia.

**-Scene Change-**

Petunia took Harry to Diagon Alley and left him there. She pointed him to Tom and asked him to open the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Harry you might want to visit the bank first. Your parents might have left you something there. As non-magicals we don't have any rights there. So it may help your financial problems."

Harry left Petunia and calmly went to Gringotts. He saw small creatures with long noses and huge ears. Their skin green like moss and with armour they looked like a race of warriors than bankers. Harry calmly stood in the line and waited for his turn.

Harry mean while observed the creatures and understood that they didn't like time to wasted and loved gold and business. They were also very shrewd.

When Harry's turn came he calmly walked forward and said "I am Harry Potter. I was told that I have account here. I would like to enquire about my accounts."

The Goblin looked at Harry and said "Follow me!"

Harry tried to keep up with the Goblin, even with such short legs they sure walked fast. Harry had to run in between to keep up with the Goblin.

Finally they reached a room with plaque 'Potter accounts manager'.

Harry out of breath huffed out a 'Thank You' to the Goblin. Winded up Harry missed the shocking expression on the Goblin's face.

Harry knew he had to be polite as his Gold was with these creatures. He also thought 'I would cut of their legs at their knees then we will have a running competition. Bloody Goblins!'

Harry knew to hide his dark side from all the people. It wouldn't do him any good to have people ostracize him because of his behaviour. He would have to charming and witty to earn him good reputations and connections.

"Hello Harry Potter. I am Ragnarok the manager for Potter accounts. First you have to prove that you indeed are Mr. Potter."

"What do I do?"

"Prick your finger and drop 3 drops of blood onto this parchment." Saying this Ragnarok pushed a parchment towards Harry along with a sharp knife.

Harry pricked his finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment. Ragnarok took the parchment and started chanting in what sounded like a guttural language. Then he gave the parchment to Harry to read it. It read

* * *

**HARRISON JAMES POTTER**

_**Heir to:**__ Potter_

_ Black_

_ Peverell_

_**Parents:**__ James Charlus Potter and Lillian Mary Potter Nee Evans_

_**Vaults:**__ 687 – Trust Vault – 25,000 Galleons, 1000 Sickles, 1000 knuts_

_ 98 - Potter Family Vault – 100,000 Galleons, Heirlooms, Books, Deeds_

_Black and Peverell vault numbers will be released after taking Lordship or reaching majority._

_1,000,000 Galleons have been withdrawn by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore._

* * *

Harry was seething, 'How dare he steal my money. I will kill him.'

"Is there any way to recover the money manager?"

"None Mr. Potter. Your father had given Dumbledore free reign to take money from the vault during the war. The amount shown in the parchment was taken after the war had ended."

"Ragnarok, deny him any further access. How dare he steal from an orphan? Is there any way to get emancipated?"

"Yes being last of line you can get emancipated at 15th birthday. Your vaults will have access to you only from now. Also wear this Heir ring. You have shares in many shops, after seeing the ring they will give you discounts for your purchases. Also you cannot take out money from family vault till you are 15."

"Other than the money is there anything else he took from my vaults?"

"Your father loaned him his invisibility cloak and Pensieve."

"Hmm ... I will recover them personally. I want to visit my Potter vault and then go to my trust vault."

In the Potter family vault, Harry found books sets that would train one wizard from scratch to being a master in that subject. Harry collected the first two basic books of subjects like charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, runes, wards, healing, potions, defense etc. He also collected the books on Potter family history, pureblood etiquette and 5 books on wizard laws. Harry found a bag in the vault which could carry upto 50 books, he placed all the books in the bag he took.

Luckily for Harry he found his parent's wedding rings. He put them on a necklace and wore the necklace. He also found their wands, but refrained himself from taking them. Harry found another wand, which belonged to his Late Grandmother Dorea Potter Nee Black. The Goblin told him that the wand was made from Yew and contain Dragon Heartstring as core, 13 ½ inches in length. The handle, made from platinum, formed into the shape of snake showing its fangs. All-in-all it was a beautiful wand. It would do him good to have this wand as backup later when he brought his real wand. Also this wand was compatible with him.

After withdrawing 1000 Galleons from his trust account, he again spoke to Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok do Goblins invest Gold in various businesses; magical and muggle?"

"Yes Mr. Potter we do!"

"What percentage of profits do you charge?"

"We normally charge 4-5% based on profit made."

"Very well. I will pay you 10% profit. So feel free to use your judgement and start investing the 10k Galleons from my family vault."

"That is most generous Heir Potter. I will invest the Gold in high return businesses."

"Have a good day Ragnarok. We shall meet again in 2 months."

For the next two years Harry would relentlessly work on improving his magic. By the end of 2 years he finished upto 3 years of Hogwarts curriculum with loads of extra knowledge. Harry attended the muggle day school and worked on his magic during evenings.

* * *

_**Next Hogwarts letter and Diagon Alley trip. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates for my other 2 stories will be posted in a week, I am very busy. **_  
_**********************REVIEW******REVIEW******REVIEW *************************_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers/Friends...I have been try to upload this chapter since yesterday. There seemed to be a problem with my account..Have fun reading the chapter.**

* * *

It is 5 A.M and in the street consisting of identical houses, one could see a young boy running at very high speed as if try to escape from someone. If any outsider were to see this scene, they would think the young boy in question to be a thief. But in actuality the young man in question was training to improve his magic - his relentless quest to become greatest and become a most feared ruler of the magical world.

The boy in question is Harry Potter and the he is running to improve his power, which he calls the '**The Flash Step**'. The Flash Step consists of Harry pumping huge amount of magical energy into his muscles and moving at extraordinarily fast rate which isn't possible for normal human being. When Harry first learned this power he could move upto 20 meters in 1/10th of a second and could only move for 10 seconds in a day. But now he can maintain it for 2 minutes and 30 seconds at the same speed and could it do it again after resting for 2 hours.

Harry worked very hard to attain this, he woke up at 4 A. M and ran for 2 hours daily. Now even without using magic he could move at faster rate than normal athletes.

Harry also practiced from the books which he regularly brought from his family vault. His family vault had set of 35 books in each subject which would teach from basics to mastery level. Harry finished 7 books in each subject he got. His aim was to attain mastery level by his 5th year of Hogwarts. Then he would travel all over the world to learn many forgotten magical arts or the magic which was banned in Britain like Dark Arts, Necromancy, Blood magic etc. Harry's main interest lay in creating new spells.

Harry's daily schedule is that he woke up at 3.45 A.M and from 4-6 he exercised and ran. He studied magical theory from 6.15 to 8. Then he prepared breakfast for his family. Harry attended his school from 9 – 2 P.M. Harry slept for 2 hours in the afternoon after having lunch. Again from 5 – 7 he practiced the spells with his paternal Grandmother's wand in a hidden area in the nearby park. At 7 he cooked dinner for his family and again he studied magical theory for 1 hour before going to sleep.

After scaring his family, Harry clearly told them that he would cook breakfast and dinner as he didn't want free food and he would earn his food. He also cleaned the house on weekends and trimmed the grass too. His family was perfectly happy to let Harry be and not interfere or argue with him. Harry even paid them 300 pounds every month. The Dursleys even though scared were perfectly happy with the arrangement.

**-Scene Change-**

Today is Harry's 11th birthday; he is expecting his Hogwarts letter today. As Harry expected the Dursley's household's bell rang at sharp 9 A.M. When Harry opened the door, he saw a batman.

The batman spoke in a smooth voice "Hello I am Professor Severus Snape, I am here to speak with Harry James Potter."

Harry tilted his head slightly and said "I am Harry James Potter. Please come in."

Severus on his part was shocked. He thought Potter would look like Potter Sr.'s clone but here he looked completely different. The teen in question was quite tall for his age with a swimmer's build. As soon as Potter opened the door he felt strong magical presence suffocating him slightly. His magic was as intimidating as that of the Dark Lord. While Dark Lord had more than 50 plus years of experience here was a 11 year old kid making him feel insignificant. Severus knew if he tried to intimidate Potter, he would be the one suffering consequences. Potter is dangerous, he decided. Potter's posture too reminded him of Dark Lord, one wrong move or word - his wand would be out followed by a Crucio and before they knew what was going on they would be on floor writhing with pain.

Harry opened the door completely to allow Severus Snape inside the house.

"Please take a seat Professor Snape!" said Harry in a commanding voice, which Severus felt compelled to obey.

"What would you like to have - Tea or Coffee Professor?"

"Neither Mr. Potter. I am very busy and I would like to start with my purpose of my visit today."

"Other than giving me Hogwarts letter Professor?"

"Yes. I would also have to take you to Diagon Alley to get your stuff." slightly shocked that Petunia told Potter about Hogwarts, he thought she might have still held her petty grudge against Lily being magical.

"Is it required for you to take me?" scoffed Harry.

"No it isn't. But have you visited Diagon Alley Mr. Potter?"

"Not that I remember of. My parents might have taken me while I was a child."

"So you don't want me to accompany you?"

"No. I am used to doing things myself. So tell me where I can find this Diagon Alley, so that I can buy the stuff. Also I have some Pounds saved how much of it would be required… Professor" Harry added the last part just to appear polite. He wasn't used to following the whims of others.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Potter, your parents have started a trust fund for you. It is a custom among the wizard families to open a trust account for the new borns. Also to go to Diagon Alley you have to…" Snape told Harry directions about how to go to Diagon Alley and ask Tom, the bartender, to open the gateway and how to go to Gringotts.

"Here is the key to your vault." said Snape.

"Why is my key with you Professor? Did the one holding the key withdraw any money from my accounts? If so please tell them, I will be having an audit for my account and he is answerable to me and return if he did take anything from my accounts."

Harry was also slightly shocked as Dumbledore didn't withdraw any money in last 9.5 years. His only withdraw were during and 1 year after the war.

"Also Mr. Potter, there is an alley called Knockturn Alley, where the delinquents dwell and it would be advisable to not to go there. Even adult wizards with much experience would think twice before going there."

"Very well Professor." Severus noticed that Harry smooth talked when the situation arose, like many of the adult Slytherin pureblood lords would do. He would have to keep an eye on Potter. It would be dangerous to have Potter as an enemy.

Before coming here, Severus might have thought Potter would be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor but after meeting him, he could see that Potter was a perfect candidate for Slytherin.

"Professor can you tell me how my parents died? I was told that they died in a car accident but knowing my aunt it would be a lie. Also being wizards a simple car accident wouldn't have killed them."

"Mr. Potter what do you know about last war that took place in the magical Britain?"

"Nothing Professor, my aunt doesn't have knowledge of last war. Even if she had she didn't tell me anything."

"Very well. A very Dark Wizard whose name we don't speak was waging a war against the magical Britain. He nearly won the war too but something happened. He went to attack a family. He killed the parents of the boy and when he turned the wand on the infant, his curse backfired on him killing him. The boy Neville Longbottom is well known among our world, he is also known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The Longbottoms and Potters were part of a group which opposed the Dark Lord. 1 week after the dark Lord fell a group of Deatheaters, those who follow Dark Lord, came to your house and attacked your parents. Your parents fought valiantly but were killed. The friend of your parents was said to have betrayed the location of your house."

"Who was the one who betrayed my parents and who were the ones who killed my parents." asked Harry in a deceptively calm voice. Severus could literally see magic leaking out of Harry.

"Mr. Potter I don't think it…" said Snape trying to sooth Harry.

"The names Professor! Either you tell me now or I find them out later… suit yourself…"

"Sirius Black, he betrayed your parents. The Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. were the ones who killed your parents." Severus was shocked because he simply was giving answers, he could even lie to Dark Lord. What he didn't know was that Harry was using magical compulsion through his words and made Snape speak. The power which Harry used was nearly as powerful as a weak truth potion.

"Was it painless?"

"What?"

"Were my parents tortured before they were killed?"

"No. They were holding them off well till a fifth member someone whose name we didn't find out fired a killing curse at your father's back but your mother saw this and jumped in front of a curse that was intended for your father. Then your father was killed by the same curse, the killing curse by Barty Crouch Jr."

"Where are they now professor?"

"They are sentenced to life in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"Thank You professor for the help. I hope we will see each other on 1st of September."

Harry had planned to slowly torture before killing these people if he got a chance. If anything that can be interpreted by Severus Snape's speech was that Dark Lord was temporarily defeated and he would be back. Also he would free his followers from the prison. Then he will get a chance to enact his revenge. Oh! He will torture them to insanity before killing them.

Also the reverence with which Severus Snape spoke of Dark Lord, Voldemort, he was either in awe of the person's power and worked for him or encounter him in a fight which the Dark Lord dominated. Harry's aim was to have his name spoken with such reverence in the magical world.

His next agenda was shopping in Diagon Alley.

**-Scene Change-**

Harry calmly apparated behind an alley near Leaky Cauldron, in Charing Cross road, and calmly walked towards the pub, named Leaky Cauldron. Harry was wearing proper pureblood attire. He went to Gringotts and withdrew 2000 Galleons from his trust account.

Harry made investments in various businesses and increased his holdings. His family vault which consisted of 100k Galleons two years ago now held 130k Galleons and his trust account which held 25k Galleons now held 32k Galleons. Even Ragnarok was impressed at the profits which the businesses made. Harry made him invest in various muggle businesses too.

Another worthy investment was an apothecary, which sold various ingredients. Harry bought 60% of the share and hired a potion master to make various potions. The apothecary sold many potions and made nearly 100% profits on each of them.

Harry also bought 50% shares in an acromantula farm, instead of selling silk in Britain where the demand was low, Harry exported the silk to France where there was deficit. The company which previous was about to get bankrupted was now swimming in profits.

Harry calmly walked towards Madam Malkin's shop to get himself the dress robes required for Hogwarts. He saw a blonde girl of his age getting measured. The blonde had a cold aristocratic look.

An attendant called him forward to get his measurements. After measurements he saw the girl was looking at him, and thought she is from a pureblood family, maybe I have to show-off some.

"Hello I want all my robes to be made of finest Acromantula Silk. I also want 4 normal robes made in the same material in green, silver, black and blue colors."

"Sir it would be slightly expensive. Not even the wealthiest people buy some many robes of Acromantula Silk in one go."

"How much?"

"Sir total would cost you 350 Galleons."

"Here is 400 Galleons. Add an extra pair of Dragon-hide gloves and boots. Keep the change."

"Thank you very much sir, for the 30 Galleon tip." The attendant was happy as she made 30 Galleons in a single go. She earned only 50 Galleons/month.

Harry turned towards the blonde and said "Hello I am Harry James Potter, Heir to the Potter Clan."

The blonde said "Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of clan Greengrass."

Harry kissed her hand and gave her a rose, which he discreetly conjured and said "Pleasure is all mine Ms. Greengrass. A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

"Thank you Heir Potter." Daphne even though stoic faced had her cheeks tinged pink. With a nod Harry was about to move out of the shop when he was stopped by Daphne. "Heir Potter you can join us for the rest of shopping."

"A tempting offer but I have to decline Ms. Greengrass. I have some personal business to attend. Find me on the train, we can share a compartment. Feel free to bring your friends too. Bye Miss Greengrass." Harry wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do. She would have to come to him, if she wanted to speak to him. She may have her uses but she would never be his equal.

Harry also brought a 4 compartment trunk. One compartment would hold all his clothes, 2nd compartment would be a library and 3rd compartment a fully furnished room. The fourth compartment is a potions lab. His trunk also had a secret compartment which would reveal itself when he smeared his blood at a particular area.

Next shop which Harry visited was Flourish and Blotts. He bought his first year books only as he had already taken 5th and 6th year material along with next 5 books each in mastery series from his family vault. Harry only brought the copies from his vault as he learned a copyright charm. He didn't want to lose the valuable books.

Harry had to buy few books from the Knockturn Alley. He knew his parents were light oriented but he is Dark Oriented because of his upbringing.

Harry brought 10 Dark-Arts starter books, a book on unforgivables and few books on healing. Harry found few nasty uses of healing spells. Many people wouldn't know its counters. For example if a heart speeding charm is used on a dying person who's heart-rate is falling it would bring to normal level but if used on a normal wizard, it would increase his heartbeat to 300 heartbeats/minute. His heart would explode unable to take pressure. There is a similar Dark spell which could be countered by a simple finite but this spell would require specific counter.

Similarly a hair removing hex looked like a stunning curse and normal shields cannot stop it. Many wizards seeing a red light think it is a stunner and cast a Protego but the hex would simply bypass the shield and remove all hair painfully. Worse part is that it would even remove the pubic hair and arm-pit hair too. It is generally used after applying a numbing charm to remove hair from the localized body part in a controlled way.

Harry had his eyes corrected last year using a borderline dark-potion and now he went to the optical shop in Knockturn alley which charmed the glasses to various charms like impervious and ward detecting charms. Using his glasses he could see under invisibility cloak too.

Harry also bought a house-elf name Blinky in Knockturn Alley. After finishing his business in Knockturn Alley he came to Diagon Alley to finish his shopping.

He first bought a snowy Owl, which he named Hedwig, from Eyelops Owl Emporium. He also bought owl treats that would last a year.

Next he went to Amaneunsis Quills and bought high quality quills and parchments. Harry bought a bundle of parchment with Potter crest on it, which was used for formal occasions. It was mark of high families to buy good quality quills and parchments. He read about them from the book which he found in his family vault. Harry also attended the culinary and dance classes in muggle world after he learned about the proper decorum and balls.

Next Harry bought potion supplies and few extra rare ingredients for the potions which he planned to brew in private. He also bought a copper cauldron instead of normal Pewter cauldron. He had to resist buying a gold cauldron which costs 75 Galleons. He also bought a self stirring cauldron.

Harry's final stop was at the Ollivander's wand shop. When he entered he found a chubby boy in the shop too along with his grandmother. The boy's grandmother was a regal looking lady with a vulture hat.

Harry heard Ollivander say "Hello Mr. Potter, I was waiting for you to come. Let me match Mr. Longbottom with his partner then we can find yours."

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere… I wonder, now… yes, why not… unusual combination… Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Neville took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mrs. Longbottom clapped politely and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

He put Longbottom's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering,

"Curious…curious…"

Harry was now interested to see what got Ollivander interested.

"Sorry," said Longbottom, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Longbottom with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Longbottom. Every single wand! It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Longbottom swallowed and Mrs. Longbottom shivered slightly.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Longbottom….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered with excitement. He had nice blackmail material on Longbottom. People would draw parallels if this information is leaked to the public. He couldn't scan Mrs. Longbottom as she had shields and he withdrew his probe before she noticed. He slightly read Longbottom's mind and found him to be a decently powerful wizard but with lot of arrogance.

After the Longbottoms left Harry was given a lot of wands to try but none of them matched him. Finally after 2 hours of trying wands he finally found his match. Yew and Unicorn Heartstring. Harry mentally snorted at the core. He was as dark as a night and Unicorn is the purest magical animal even purer compared to a Phoenix. Him getting a wand of Unicorn Heartstring is a miracle or rather a wonder. He half expected Ollivander to say "Curious...very curious"

"Mr. Potter, Unicorn Heartstring is a rare core even rarer than Mr. Longbottom's core. It is compatible with all types of magic. Its specialties lie in healing and transfiguration."

"Mr. Ollivander I would like to have a holder in form of walking stick. Also I would like a Dragon made of silver at its handle."

Harry had seen a blond haired man carrying in wand in a walking stick and decided it was nice style to carry it.

Also Harry bought a wand holster for his Grandmother's wand. He would carry it with him always. His grandmother wand would work better than his new wand for Dark Arts.

Harry in all his training forgot about the casting with his left hand. Now he would have to learn casting with it. He also planned on learning to write with his left hand. He would only use his left hand when he is in Hogwarts and use his right in emergencies.

After shopping Harry went back to Privet Drive. He had a month to get prepared and he will start his journey towards greatness.

* * *

_**Hello readers, thank you for your wonderful reviews. Really really loved them. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Next chapter in 3 days. Please ****read and review.**_

_**Harry didn't enquire about his parents as he was afraid the news would reach the people whom he didn't want to know about his escapades. Hope this clarifies.**_

_**When I meant Harem - he will not be marrying all the girls instead there will be some romance/sex/gfs. Also one review was that when Harry tortured the Dursleys no one knew about this.. why should they? There were silencing charms and he scared them rather badly so they didn't mention it to anyone. No one even bothered when Harry was beaten do you think they would care when Dursleys are injured?**_

_****************REVIEW********REVIEW********REVIEW** ********************_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You readers for your awesome reviews.. **

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to JKR only plot belongs to me.**

**Some parts of the story have been taken from the book.**

* * *

**STATS: (for 2 chapters)**

**FAV : 125**

**FOLLOWERS : 171**

**REVIEWS : 37**

**COMMUNITIES : 6**

**Thank you very much. I am overwhelmed by your response. As a thank you I posted an extra large chapter. Don't skip the parts, they have been modified completely in some areas.**

* * *

**- September 1****st**** –**

Harry Potter calmly walked towards the hidden entrance for the platform 9 ¾ , from where one can board the train to Hogwarts. The students had to take the train to Hogwarts unless there is an emergency like health issue.

Harry dressed up in top notch clothes. Harry had a statement to make, that the heir of Potter is not the one to be meddled with.

Harry had shrunk his trunk and kept it in his pocket. He had a walking stick with a Dragon made of silver as its head. It is actually his primary wand. He had his Grandmother's wand in wand holder stripped to his right hand.

Harry for the last month practiced writing with his left hand. He bought calligraphy books and attended the class too, to improve his writing with his left hand. Now Harry could write beautifully with both his hands. His handwriting differed when used different hands. When used his right hand, the letters slanted backwards and was opposite when used the left hand, it slanted forwards when used left hand. Harry also practiced first year spells with his left hand and now could cast them easily.

Harry can cast any spell upto 6th year Hogwarts syllabus with his right hand. He can also brew potions till the same. In fact it can be said that Harry knows more spells than a sixth year because the syllabus 20 years back had more spells than the syllabus now. Many variants of the same spells have been removed and the interested students can learn it from the books in library.

In warding Harry's skill surpassed that of a 7th year students. It was his specialty and a Potter boon. Harry can see the wards and can recognized them if he sees them once. He can also gain insight about the intent of the wards. His specialty laid in finding the weak points in the wards and attacking the point to dismantle them. He can also cast wards of high power.

Harry is still a 11 year old wizard and his strength is growing exponentially. He had much more control over his magic compared to Dumbledore and Voldemort. Magic comes to Harry as easily as breathing.

Harry calmly walked forward with a neutral look on his face and boarded the train. Harry gained some attention because of his clothes. Harry occupied a compartment to the centre of the coach. Then he took out his Runes book and started studying. He knew Daphne would find him as he intrigued her. She would even bring her friend(s) to introduce them to Harry.

At 10:55 AM, he saw Neville Longbottom and his grandmother enter the platform. The reporters were clicking photographs to create memorabilia for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Longbottom and his grandmother spoke in hushed tones such that their conversation wasn't privy to reporters and others. Harry saw Longbottom nodding his head to whatever Dowager Longbottom was saying. It was also published that Dowager Longbottom had obtained permission to have her grandson tutored in magical arts and duelling.

At 11 A.M sharp the train left the platform. Harry continued reading the book on runes. After 5 minutes he heard a knock on the door and saw it was Longbottom who knocked. Without waiting for permission he came in and sat down after levitating his trunk onto the rack using the Levitation Charm.

"Hello I am Neville Longbottom." Longbottom introduced himself in a tone that said I am superior to you.

Harry raised an eyebrow and simply replied "Pleased to meet you. I am Harry Potter, Heir of Clan Potter."

Neville was slightly shocked he waited the boy in front of him to be awe to be sitting in the same compartment as him but to his dismay the boy after introducing himself and started reading the book which was in his hands. Neville getting bored took out his wand and started performing spells from 2nd year syllabus expecting the wizard to atleast acknowledge him after seeing his magical prowess but all his attempts were in vain.

After 5 minutes the door of the compartment slid open again and a redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry beside Longbottom. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw that the boy had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron!"

The twin redheads entered the compartment. They looked like elder brothers of the redhead sitting in their compartment. Looking directly at their brother, one of the twins spoke:

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled the redhead, apparently named Ron.

"Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." said the other twin.

"Are you really Neville Longbottom?" Ron blurted out.

Longbottom nodded his head and puffed his chest slightly.

"Have you really got — you know…"

He pointed at Longbottom's forehead.

Longbottom pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who —?"

"Yes," said Longbottom, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Longbottom for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

Then he turned towards Harry and asked "You are?"

"Harry James Potter!" replied Harry simply.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"We wouldn't miss each other if that is what you are asking!" said Harry while he was raging in his mind for being reminded of the Dursleys.

While they, Longbottom and Ron, had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry and Longbottom went out into the corridor.

Harry bought Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never tried after gaining knowledge of magical world. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. He even tipped her 2 sickles earning him a smile. Harry knew how he had to act.

Longbottom after seeing Harry tip the lady he hastily pulled out 5 sickles and tipped the lady and even she knew what he was doing but politely accepted the money.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. Meanwhile Longbottom open a Chocolate frog and started munching on it without offering Ronald any.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef.."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, he understood that Ron has insecurities about his family being poor.

Harry found the card of Dumbledore, the bastard who left him with filthy muggles and stole from his family vaults.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"

Harry turned over his card and read:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her…do you want it? You can start collecting."

**-Scene break-**

Harry was again interrupted from his studies by Daphne.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Would you like to visit my compartment and meet my friends?"

Before he could answer, he was interrupted by Neville "What are you doing with Dark Wizards Harry? Greengrass's are from Dark faction."

Daphne scoffed and said scathingly "So who ever doesn't agree with your grandmother and his holiness Dumbledore belong to Dark faction? And for your information my family belongs to the neutral faction and before you can accuse my father of being a deatheater, he wasn't!"

"Longbottom I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name. Also don't tell me with whom I should speak to. It would be in your best interest not to antagonize me. I am not someone you would want to trifled with and consider this my last warning."

Harry stood up gracefully and followed Daphne, he was getting bored of Weasley's incessant drone about Quidditch.

Harry met two of Daphne's friends named Tracy Davies and Lilith Moon and all three were aspiring to become Slytherins as per their family traditions. Daphne's father had shares in various businesses and a seat on wizengamot. He along with Lilith's father were leaders of the neutral faction and held a lot of sway in the political arena. Tracy's father held some businesses in Knockturn Alley which she was slight reluctant to mention.

One hour before the train would reach Hogsmeade station; Harry excused himself and went back to his compartment. Just when he was entering he heard Longbottom ask Weasley:

"So how many siblings do you have? I assume the twins are your brothers."

"Six," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat. Ginny will attend Hogwarts next year."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. Harry found that something was wrong with the rat but he couldn't pin point what was.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until two years ago.

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. A girl entered the compartment.

"Hello," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth, she saw the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

Harry and Longbottom both scoffed at the spell, obviously someone played a prank on Ron. If the redhead atleast opened his book, he might have realised that the spell was fake.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Neville Longbottom." Said Longbottom.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She finished and rant and turned towards Harry expecting him to tell her his name.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk.

"Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Longbottom.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house You-Know-Who was in!" Longbottom added his two knuts to the topic in hand. "Ofcourse I am going to be a Gryffindor, my parents and Gran were in Gryffindor too."

"We are 11 and no one is evil, the circumstances that one faces and how he handles them will tell if the person is evil or not. Leave your stupid prejudices out otherwise you may miss great friends from other houses." said Harry scathingly.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Longbottom, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked and Harry wanted to bang his head against the window. The redhead again started the topic of Quidditch.

To Harry's ire the compartment door opened again. Three boys entered one blond and two gorillas, the blond was looking at Longbottom with a lot of interest.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Neville Longbottom's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" he asked looking at Harry. No photographs of Neville Longbottom were taken or published as his Gran wanted to protect him and keep his identity anonymous.

"No," said Harry "It is him." While pointing at Longbottom

"Yes, I am." said Longbottom. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Longbottom was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Longbottom. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Longbottom's, but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Longbottom," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Longbottom and Ron stood up. Harry was carefully observing everything, it seemed like Malfoys had a lot of influence and he would make a good follower if tamed.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Longbottom, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell as Harry's stinging hex connected with his arm.

"That is my stuff you are trying to take. If asked politely I would have given them to you." Said Harry with a dead cold voice, that sent shivers through the spines of all 5 boys.

Sometime later Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor. Harry manually picked all the sweets as he didn't want to give away all his secrets.

"You've met Malfoy before?" asked Ron.

"Nope, Gran didn't take me to any of the galas or functions."

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Potter has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

The three boys took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them. He saw Harry's high quality robes and became jealous, Harry could clearly see it in his eyes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

**-Scene Change-**

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

He heard Lilith mutter "Bloody show-off."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Longbottom. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He knew they were maintaining a facade.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom's name was called, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. People were craning their heads to have a better look at BWL.

"Longbottom, did she say?"

"The Neville Longbottom?"

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Longbottom! We got Longbottom!" Longbottom sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier.

"MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls,

"Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last his turn came—

"Potter, Harry!"

As the hat was dropped onto his head, he heard a small voice in his ears "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of talent, I see. Devious mind. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.

"Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no?"

The hat started probing into the deeper parts of his mind but was pushed out by Harry, no one other than him could see his memories. "Good Occlumency shields at this age, and stopped me too. Gryffindor wouldn't be a good idea for you. I have seen into your parents mind and I can confidently say that no one would believe that if they looked into your mind."

"Well, if you're sure — better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked confidently toward the Slytherin table and sat beside Daphne, who made place for him after he got sorted into Slytherin. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Gryffindor.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, the keeper of the keys. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Daphne uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Tracy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table at once: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

Harry didn't interact with other as they were wary of him, being a Potter and sorted into Slytherin. He looked towards the High Table and saw that Dumbledore was shocked at his sorting. McGonagall also looked like she swallowed a lemon.

After the feast he followed the rest of the first years who were accompanied by the two 5th year Prefects to their common room.

In Slytherin each were given a single room. The Common room was lavishly decorated in green colour. His room had a study table, an cupboard for his clothes and an extra smooth bed.

Harry thought 'I can get used to this. Rest first & world domination next.'

* * *

**Please leave a review about what you think of this chapter...**


End file.
